Newsworthy
by SimplyFantasy
Summary: AU: Too little too late did she realize that a chain had been locked around them; but the heat of wicked eyes can melt even the strongest of metals, and break the strongest of bonds. Slowly, while the chains were loosening on one side, they were only tugging tighter on the other.
1. Chapter 1- Soon

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Standard Disclaimer Applies: Though this is my plot line.

* * *

You know how they say it takes half the time you were together with someone to get over them? Is it true? Did you just have to wait it out? 3 ½ years, almost 4, of memories, laughs, of "I love you," of deeply entwining your lives together. No there wasn't an expectation of marriage down the line, she was only 22, but she could see it happening if they stayed together long enough. But she should have known; after all this had been the 4th break up they've had in the short time they were together. But this one was permanent. There was no longer a chance that they would profess their love & decide to give it another go. There was no longer a chance, because he no longer held love in his heart for her.

"Why?" Sakura could hear herself say aloud. But she knew why; he'd broken what little spirit she had with his biting words, "you just aren't what I thought I wanted. You aren't the type of girl I find attractive, I want her to be feminine, who doesn't curse, or goes out & drinks all the time, she needs to be smart, and have a sense about her that draws you in." She had stared down at her hands, thinking he was completely wrong, she hadn't been doing anything, she went out twice since coming of age, after that she usually stayed home, did some homework, and ate at restaurants with friends every weekend or so, but never did she drink. That was something she didn't like to do anymore. She was even daring more and more to dress feminine as she had wanted to during winter, but he could understand her desire to not wear skirts and dresses during cold seasons right? But no, something like that was not on his mind. And her cursing, what is even with that? Was she supposed to never utter a profanity? Were her silly alternatives too much? But worst of all was the fact that his words cut through her like a knife. Her confidence, the little she had, had been shot to the ground. If she wasn't good enough for him, who was she good enough for?

Sakura remembered so vividly everything that had happened since that night. The months she spent trying to get over her first real love. She stared up at the canopied ceiling of her bed, a frown evident on her face. Too many days were spent this way she noted. Most of the year following the break up was spent miserably. Her friends had managed to get her out and she met many guys, she even dated one for a good 2 months, but that was nothing serious. Just casually seeing each other, and although they had declared each other boyfriend and girlfriend, they were not terms she exactly agreed with.

After only a week together, including the meeting day, she wanted more and they ended up sleeping together. What a mistake that was. Having been abstaining for years, even with her ex, the pain and uncomfortable feeling only seemed to remind Sakura that she didn't truly want this, or want him. She wanted her ex. What was wrong with her?

"That's it!" She turned on her belly and opened up her iTunes, all too soon the quiet was blasted away as the voices of her favourite group bellowed away. Sakura smiled as a particular voice sang a soft melody before the music became loud again. It had been less than 2 years since Sakura had first clicked on a music video by The Sixx through her search for other songs in the same genre. She thanked the recommended playlist for letting her discover such a great band. It had been so long since she loved a group so much, the last time being when the group VDIK had been together, but they broke up into separate groups. A part remained as the group VDIK, while the others moved to a new label under a new name. They weren't as good anymore than when they were together, in Sakura's opinion, but she still listened to their new music as a loyal fan.

But The Sixx was her new life, and it astounded her how much she found herself drawn to their songs. She doubted there was a song she didn't like by them. She watched the behind the scenes videos of their music videos showing how things were done as well as the group members goofing off. Nothing made her as happy as this group did, especially as she was still feeling miserable. The lead singer of The Sixx was her stronghold though. He always looked so angry but had this mysterious look to him as well, he had a deep voice when speaking, but the things his voice did to her heart when he sang were blinding. When he sang, his voice changed into a soft, smooth pitch, his high notes were electric, and the way he said certain words were just perfect. She could count on The Sixx's albums to make her gloomy days something worthy of getting up for.

At Sakura's side she felt a vibration; her phone showed the glowing smile & dimples of her best friend Hinata. "They're going to release the new Assassins Creed on PC."

"As if they would put it on Xbox." Hinata laughed on the other side at their coded greeting. Due to situations they've been in, they decided to use code for when they call to say they are clear to talk about whatever.

"So I'm assuming you're doing homework since you haven't answered any of my messages." Sakura looked at her phone and at all the unanswered texts.

"Yeah," **lies. "** I'm really busy with homework," **lies again.** "I'll call you later tonight." **No I won't.** "I promise." **I'll break that promise.**

"Sakura… I've been talking to the other girls, and we feel you're drifting away. We really want to see you and help you with whatever you're feeling."

"I'm just fine. Just tired and busy. I'll call you later." And with that she hung up.

When she wasn't at school or work she was at home passing the days alone. Her family didn't notice anything wrong, and if they did, they didn't mention anything. It had been a month and a half already since she went out with any friends much less replied to their messages. It had been hard, after the year mark of her break up things hit home that this was permanent & she was alone. There are women who say 'who needs a man?' 'Be independent!' 'Love yourself,' and as nice as all that sounds, Sakura could care less. She wanted love, to BE loved, & looked at with eyes that saw only her. She didn't believe in Prince Charming, but she wanted to be swept off her feet and feel as if she was more than enough for someone else. For someone hurt so much how could she love herself? That whole, 'you can't love someone else until you love yourself,' was bullshit. Why is it that you can't love until that's met? What if it takes you years? Please, you can't speak for everyone else. Sakura could love and be on her journey without prioritizing one over the other.

Not to mention her friends did not make it any easier to get over her ex; by constantly talking about him & hanging out with him, they made Sakura's life harder. How could she get over someone who had hurt her so much when her friends found it fun to go out with him, and post pictures of their good times? Even the person who understood how she felt would hang out with him often enough that it felt as if she too was hanging out with him without having to actually see him. How fucked up was that?

As said before, this wasn't just something you could just easily get over. Her heart was broken to something unrecognizable, and her ability to really love anyone at the moment was scrunched into the dirt. There were many amazing guys around her but did she feel anything? No. The only heart skipping moments she had was when she would listen to Sasuke's voice when he sung his lungs out. His way of doing anything had her falling in love. However that was only a silly celebrity crush, and was not actually love. But it was at least something.

A sudden and hurried knock sounded on Sakura's door as a woman with twinkling hazel eyes opened the door wide enough to let in a glimpse of the bright yellow tiled walls that had recently been done courtesy of her stepmother. She looked at Sakura with sad eyes at the depressive mood surrounding the bedroom. Although light was flooding in from all the open windows, and a warm breeze was filtering through, the lone figure huddled together behind a periwinkle bed curtain was emitting a gloomy vibration. Sakura fit the description of having a gray cloud above drenching her in cold rain as she burrowed herself in a black robe with a hoodie, her haphazard bubble gum pink hair covering her pretty face.

"Are you going to stay in your bathrobe all day or are you going to get dressed for class?" Calculating eyes watched as Sakura stuck her hand out into the air, bending her wrist towards the window.

"Are pigs flying yet?" Came her witty response.

The elegant woman in the doorway sighed and made her way carefully to the bed. "Today is the last class of the semester before you can have all the time in the world to mope around. Try to make the best of it before you leave for who knows how long." All Sakura did was try to bury herself more into the bed. "After leaving for this vacation I promise you'll come back feeling like you exist again."

The sad figure on the bed sniffed, "I don't want to go to school, or on what you call a "vacation." This isn't a vacation, you are just telling me to move on, but forcing me to go on this "vacation" is basically leaving me to fend for myself.

The woman sitting at her side shifted her position to one of a professional demeanor, "listen you little brat, this is for your own good. You do not want to do anything here so you'll go do something somewhere else. Your father & I do not have time for this." Swiftly she turned on her heels and clicked her way out.

As Sakura lay there she pressed play on her computer and immersed herself in lyrics out of her reach.

 _I can't take it anymore; I'm falling in love with you_

 _Like a stupid boy with a crush_

 _I don't need anything else_

 _I don't like anything that's not you_


	2. Chapter 2- Let's Roll

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows! It was exciting to see them as this is my first story posted on here! :) On a quick note I do want to say that this story is grounded on a different experience, and therefore may make for people to be a little OOC since I am basing them on something else, so please be warned if that is something you dislike. They won't be flailing around if thats not a part of their characteristics of course but take note._

 _Onwards!:)_

* * *

It was uneventfully boring to say the least, all day long it had been _'move like this, spin like that, don't roll your eyes at me, get back in formation.'_ The lack of motivation and enthusiasm had worn itself into a supreme distaste for collaborations involving girl groups. The shrill cries of excitement were making him physically ill, and all he wanted to do was head back to his apartment and crawl under the warm covers. Let's see, it was 9pm, still had another 2 hours of this… yup, he would die.

Sasuke groaned as he sprawled himself horizontally on the bench that rested along one side of the dance studio. Closing his eyes did nothing to block out the feminine voices in the vicinity. Why their company wanted this to happen was beyond him, it could only lead to disaster. A month ago The Sixx had a meeting with the record label they were under to discuss a collaboration with Em-Pyre, a girl group that had become a sensation thanks to their sexy image and soft voices. It was a good opportunity to make the girls look more mature with a more sultry yet tasteful new comeback, and The Sixx could deliver on that since a lot of their image was based on dark, moody & sexy concepts.

Sasuke had sat through the meeting with hardened eyes; of all the stupid things to happen to him, they just _had_ to have them team up with Em-Pyre. Hadn't he suffered enough these past few years having to deal with the hectic schedule his life as an idol brought? Did he really have to see the person many of his songs had been dedicated to? Life was just not being fair.

"Sasukeeee teme! Neji will break you in two if you don't get your ass up and start dancing!" A head of bright blonde hair interrupted his thinking.

"Naruto, did you see that?" Sasuke looked wide-eyed at the open doorway that led to freedom. Naruto spun his head around so fast, Sasuke almost worried he hurt himself. Almost.

"What?! What did you see?" He could've sounded curious to others, but Sasuke could see the underlying fear that was hidden in his sky blue eyes.

"I don't know, I thought I just saw a little girl." Naruto blanched at that, threw his head into his hands, and booked it straight to the manager yelling, "I knew this place was haunted!"

Sasuke took the opportunity to grab his duffel bag and made his exit unnoticed while everyone tried to calm a freaked out Naruto. What. A. Baby.

As soon as he stepped outside he felt his heart grow lighter, and his shoulders straightened out. Meeting with Em-Pyre would happen for the next few weeks as they practiced their dancing, did MV shoots, hell, even magazines wanted to have them featured together, and it made sense. The Sixx were comprised of good-looking men, and Em-Pyre was full of good-looking women, put them together and you have concocted a recipe for exposure.

And that's all it was, they needed more exposure, more popularity, and if they could get some buzz going for a while it would lead to better album sales, concerts, merchandise, and more opportunities for other things such as acting, hosting, and solo work. The whole thing was set up on a carefully crafted timeline that they had to abide by. They were already so high up; they needed to keep the momentum going.

Sasuke looked around him, and saw his barely used car parked in the designated company spots. Instead of driving he decided to walk home instead; he didn't trust himself in a car right now. What he wouldn't give to just stomp down on the accelerator and just drive far, far away. He loved being an idol, singing, dancing, performing, they were all a part of him, and this was something he wanted. But that didn't mean that he didn't need time to visit family, to play soccer, to actually have time for a girlfriend. He scoffed, _like you could actually handle one right now asshole._

He ran his hand over his face and groaned. Things always tended to fall apart when he was actually feeling good; it's like there was some entity following him around, observing what was going on in his life and checking off a list of requirements for having something bad happen to him. A vibration in his pocket startled him, and he prepared for a seething message from The Sixx's leader Neji, instead he clenched his teeth as he saw the message in his hand was not from Neji, but from the one person he wants to avoid.

 _I know you must hate me, but Sasuke please understand I did what I had to do in order to move up in the world. We're professionals who have to do what our company says. And that means interacting with me. I told Neji to let you off the hook, so take tonight to get over it, and come in bright and early tomorrow! :)_

Who does she think she is? Sasuke's irritation was back, wanting to punch something he settled for throwing his phone into the bustling street. Fuck her! All these years he hadn't heard from her, all these years he spent writing songs about her, hoping she would hear them and come back to him. WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? His blood was boiling; she messed with his heart, left him out to dry, and now she has the audacity to tell HIM to get over it?

His hatred for her had sat buried in his very being, but now it was leaking through, and he didn't know how or when he would snap, but he hoped to dear God that it wasn't at practice. If there was one thing he knew, it was that both his group leader Neji and their manager Yuya, would not stand such an outburst and he would be on probation from group activities for an indefinite amount of time. Sasuke was not about to risk his career over some stupid red headed blast from the past, he would be better than that.

But first, alcohol.

* * *

Sakura sat by the stairs.

She had been very patient as she waited with baited breath in front of her father's office door. There was some faint talking, and she could make out only a few words, mostly things involving her she guessed since her name was dropped here and there. Finally the door opened to reveal the tired face of her father. Kizashi Haruno was the workaholic of the family, his hair had taken on wispy gray streaks to run alongside the watery pink under tones on the rest of his head, while the bright blue eyes he used to possess were now world weary. Though he always held a softness for his only daughter.

He sighed and motioned her to come in, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He wanted to do this in an easier way, but his wife was adamant about what she wanted, though he had come up a compromise.

"Sakura honey, it has been decided where you will going and where you'll be staying. Now I know you have your reservations on this, and I would just like to point out that this is a great experience to have. Not many young girls your age can live the way you do and get opportunities like this. Trust me, you'll love it." His eyes told her to believe him, but her stomach churned at the thought of having to live some place foreign without her father to run to at any given moment.

"So where is this magical place that I will be trapped in."

"You won't be trapped, you can come back home anytime you want, but we want you to at least try to experience a new place, a new job, and new people."

Sakura frowned… new people. Great.

"You'll be going to live in Tokyo. There will be so many fun things fo-"

"To…Tokyo?! Have you g-gone mad? Do I look like I could live in that big city all by myself and be dandy?!" Sakura exclaimed so loudly, the gardeners pruning the trees in the yard had turned their heads towards the office window.

"Sakura please, it's not going to be so bad. We have some family there that can drop by should you need something, and you'll be so busy at your new job that you won't even have time to think about being there by yourself, let alone that boy you've been-"

"Stop. Why can't I go live with mom? I'm sure I could help out where she is, they always need more staff! And I would be helping people!"

"Your mother is rarely ever at home though, she is always moving around. Also she has clearance to do what she does. You on the other hand do not young lady, you would need clearance, all your vaccinations in order, and most importantly, experience." Sakura looked away puffing her cheeks ready to retort when Kizashi added," you don't even know how to boil and sterelize materials that would be critical in that environment."

Truly her love of helping people didn't go beyond volunteer work that never involved blood. She dreamed of being a big shot doctor one day and making everyone who picked on her regret their actions. That was until 6th grade when she had to dissect a pig heart. Right then and there her dream fell apart. Sakura shivered at the image, _blegh!_

"Is there no other way? What about my education? I'm still not done you know."

"You would continue your program over there. No need to start all over, besides you only had a short amount left anyways."

The amount of groaning Sakura wanted to do was too much. Frustrated she collapsed into the white leather armchair in front of the mahogany desk her father was seated behind. She looked at her father and rolled her eyes, "when do I leave?"

* * *

God his head hurt; never had Sasuke had his head pounding so fiercely. It felt like someone had crawled into his skull and used his brain as a punching bag. He shoved his head under the sheets only to realize that something was off. He looked at himself, eyes shocked to see he was completely bare, which was odd considering he always slept in his sweat pants. Then there was the very feminine leg draped over his; was he seeing this right? Slowly he turned to face his left only to come to a standstill at the violet eyes that were staring at him with such vigor.

"Ne Sasuke, you finally wake up!" A high-pitched squeal escaped her smeared red lips. Holy shit. _The fuck did you do you stupid idiot!_

"Did we…?"

Her smile told him all he needed to know. Did he at least use protection? Was she of age? Oh my god what if she's a man? All the scenarios passed through his mind. This was so not good. He did not need a scandal at this point in his career. _This is what happens when you drink too much… and when you haven't had a decent partner in over 7 years._

He started standing while putting on his pants, and then began the questioning, the searching of hidden cameras, and the phone calls; at least he'd been smart enough to go to a hotel instead of his home. His manager got there in record time, though someone somewhere had surely been knocked on their ass. The girl had been calm throughout everything; even cooperating enough to sign a non-disclosure agreement about what had transpired during the night's events, and giving her statement about what exactly happened so no funny business could come out later on.

The girl had stated several times that she was just so happy to have had sex with her idol that she felt fulfilled and could continue her life knowing she had had Sasuke fucking Uchiha inside her. The very thought made Sasuke gag, he still couldn't believe he had made such a huge mistake.

After she left, came the very long lecture from his manager. He tuned out a little after he started, and just tried to relax since he still had a pretty nasty hangover. Alcohol could be his best friend or his worst enemy, and he was sure he'd need some again regardless, but maybe he'd drink at home next time instead.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING GOT SOME!" Naruto beamed in sheer enjoyment of his torturous voice that irritated the still hung-over Sasuke. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SASUKE UCHIHA GOT HIS DICK IN A GIRL FOR ONCE!"

"Naruto would you stop bothering Sasuke?" The feminine voice reminded Sasuke of _why_ he had been drinking in the first place. "Sasuke must not be feeling well so please be nice."

Naruto, gullible enough to fall for Karin's nice act, nodded and prodded off to join the rest of the group who was warming up, but not before smirking and yelling, "TEME ISN'T GAY EVERYBODY! KIBA YOU OWE ME $50!"

Karin looked over at Sasuke with a knowing smile, as she crossed her arms under her bust she put emphasis on how much it had changed throughout the years. Sasuke could only estimate how much money her new look had cost, and that wasn't counting all the shit she did to him, because that price tag was just too expensive.

"Sasuke, we need to practice our solo, remember to stay close, I don't want to fall." She was smiling and basking at the sheet torture she was inflicting upon his very soul.

Neji gave critique on what everyone should be fixing from the last session, and then practice officially started. The song Em-Pyre was going to make a comeback with was called Lonely Night. It told the story of the pain and longing to be by your lover's side though they don't know about your feelings. The dance was sensual and heavy with body contact, there were lyrics stating things such as imagining their lover's fingers ghosting their necks, and whispering sweet nothings in ones ear.

Each male had a female counterpart, and the males mostly told the side of the lover. How he felt whenever she walked by, how much he wanted her to notice him and let him make her his. It was more of the raw want than the more emotional hook Em-Pyre was going for.

Minutes had turned to hours, and the dance studio was getting warm and slippery thanks to all the body heat and sweat. The dance was coming along well, and everyone seemed pleased enough with it that it led to the manager offering to take The Sixx to a nice dinner after practice. Em-Pyre had a prearranged meeting so they couldn't go, much to Sasuke's happiness. Naruto was of course the first one to suggest they go to a Ramen place. Sasuke looked at him in wonder of how in the world he had become friends with such a dunce. The rest of the group just shoved him aside and talked over him about where they should go.

Finally deciding on a new BBQ place that had opened up a few blocks away, they made their way out of the studio, Sasuke trailing behind with his lazy group mate Shikamaru. He began to get a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach, though the reason was unknown.

* * *

Angry emerald eyes had sat in first class all the way to Japan, earbuds plugged in while listening to music as she thought about living alone, though she had relatives there apparently. As she thought back to it, never had she even met any of her other relatives, only ever seeing pictures of them. She had only lived with her mother and father, and everyone that came to their home for any special event had been longtime family friends, business partners, and the occasional neighbor. Living in California for the majority of her life was a bit lonely, the home she lived in was too quiet at times; she didn't have many friends growing up since she wasn't all that popular among the high class society girls, and boys would pick on her for her huge forehead, which she had grew into eventually. When her parents divorced in her mid teens, it was an awful transition to deal with. Her mother left to Africa to help the different causes, and then began traveling to Latin America.

Sakura had to stay with her father and deal with the annoying women he would date, though now she had a permanent one. Elizabeth was a woman that her father met at a charity banquet; they hit it off like ants at a picnic. Soon wedding bells sang and she was officially a Haruno. The nightmare of a bridesmaid dress she had made Sakura wear should have been considered child abuse, and the influence she had over her father was great too great. So came this 'vacation.'

"We will now be making our decent into Narita International Airport, at arrival please do not get up until the seatbelt sign has been turned off." Sakura looked outside her window and sure enough she had made it, her nerves were definitely kicking up a fuss. What if she didn't fit in? What if her new job was horrible, and her manager hated her? What if she couldn't make friends? What if she got lost in this place?

 _Get a grip woman! You're in a new country! Do you know what this means? A new start! No one knows who you are here, except well the company you're going to work for, but besides that you can do whatever floats your damn boat. You have your own apartment for fucks sake, and a nice one if the pictures are to be believed._

She ran a hand through her silky waist length hair, the color so unusual she would stand out like a sore thumb. _Not my fault my father's side of the family just had to have some sort of mutation with hair color. Soft pink is way better cousin Tooru's highlighter blue hair._

At the release of the seatbelt sign Sakura grabbed her purse, and made her way out of her seat, her only carry on being her rolling suitcase. Everything else she had brought with her had been sent ahead to her apartment. She crossed her fingers it had actually gotten there. Making her way out of the airplane doors and through the passage way that led to the actual airport she kept her eyes focused on finding the person her father had said would meet her. _Let's see… he has silver hair and is fairly tall._ Nobody matched the description as she looked around. Sakura kept walking and was outside the airport when still nobody had appeared. What the hell? Would she seriously have to find her own way home? If so, she was screwed.

Sitting on a little bench for an hour was one of the most annoying things, she didn't know whether this person would ever show up or not, what exactly was she supposed to do? _Put on your big girl panties and speak to someone, it's better than being in an airport all night._ Sakura stood and made her way to a lady guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you need some help miss?"

"Ah I was supposed to have someone meet me here, I just moved here, but it seems they aren't coming and I don't know how to get to my home."

The lady smiled politely and escorted me to another woman who seemed to work as customer service. "She should be able to call you a taxi that can take you home."

"That won't be necessary!" A man wearing a navy blue mask that covered the lower half of his face came into view, breathing as if he'd been running. "I'm sorry I'm late! There was just this lovely old lady that asked me to help her get home as well." Something told Sakura he was lying about that. "Kakashi Hatake, pleased to meet you Sakura."

She shook his hand, and looked at him curiously as he led her outside to his parked vehicle, a sleek black Mercedes SUV. "I'm sure you're hungry as a horse! Lets grab a bite to eat."

"That's alright, I'm actually not too hungry."

"Nonsense! Your father will kill me if I don't at least feed you while you're here!"

The ride was a little longer than Sakura cared for, especially with Kakashi humming to songs she felt she recognized. Once they got to the place, she quickly got out and let the cool night air clear her head. It was a nice BBQ place, kind of more expensive though for BBQ, but it didn't matter too much to her since she was not paying for it.

"Excuse me, I'm going to wash my hands."

"Oh! Sure thing!"

On her way to the bathroom she passed by a curtained entryway, which had a man sitting adjacent to as if guarding it. Masculine laughter was ringing through and bottles were clinking as they cheered for something. _Must be having a guy's night._

Not paying attention the rest of the way she roughly bumped arms with someone, quickly she bowed her head and apologized, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Hn," was the only sound that came from the person. As she stood back up he was already facing away from her, and made his way through the curtain she'd passed a moment ago. _What a rude person, not even responding in kind. He should have seen me coming so he should at least say 'oh no it's my fault too' or something. Weirdo._


	3. Chapter 3- You Work For Me

Onward go!:)

* * *

It had taken 3 bowls of rice, 4 plates of meat, and a fist sized slab of chocolate cake to satisfy Sakura's hunger. She didn't even know how hungry she was until the scent of meat hit her right in the face after she came back from the bathroom. Kakashi had eaten his fair share as they made light conversation, Sakura not really knowing what to say to the man who looked like he was ready to carry out some gang related activities. _'What I don't miss about home.'_

The evening had drawn to a close and Sakura was ready to hit the sack by the time Kakashi drove her to what would be her new home. The building that came up though looked way too expensive and fancy; and even though the pictures of the inside looked nice, Sakura had to look over to Kakashi to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg. Sure enough it was the right place as he pulled into the underground parking lot and got out.

Taking her suitcase, he quietly led the way to the elevator.

The lift up was long and when it finally dinged on the 10th floor, a nicely decorated hallway drew them through. The walls were half cream and half muted pink that almost passed for red, and tables with flower vases alternated every 2 doors while a large window would come in here and there. The hallway wasn't too long, but enough that you could tell each apartment was probably large on the inside. Once getting to her door Kakashi looked at her expectantly.

"So?" He inquired slowly.

"What?"

"Are you going to open the door?"

"I don't have a key… this thing doesn't even look like a key slot. You were the one that picked me up and I assumed you had to have it!" Sakura's eyes widened at the possibility of not getting inside.

Kakashi merely put his hand to his face as if he was disappointed, only to whip out a key and smile under his mask. "I was just kidding."

Sakura could have killed him right then and there for sending her into a mini panic, though her bubbling anger was quickly diminished when she saw the inside of her new home. Her jaw could have dropped but she was too busy biting her bottom lip for such a thing to happen. The entry way was small enough that she could see her entire living room right away, next to the door stood a waist high pillar with a marbled statute of Venus, a potted plant full of carnations right next to it. Inside the apartment the walls were colored a dark gold that made the white and beige furniture stand out, the ceiling lights showing everything along with several well placed white ceramic table lamps.

Upon entering the apartment though was a sight that made Sakura's heart beat and want to immediately turn off all the lights to see better. In front of her was the larger than life window that took up an entire wall. And at the moment Tokyo was lit up to the nines. An apartment with an amazing view was a part of her dreams, and this dream was starting to look pretty nice.

"This is just gorgeous! I can't believe I get this apartment to myself!"

Running around she looked through the spacious and golden themed bathroom, the large tub promising endless relaxation, and all the hallway closets, one of which held her own washer and dryer room, and one of the larger ones had all the boxes she had sent over. She headed through the small passageway towards the last door and what she thought to be the bedroom. Opening it was a wall to the left that rounded into a white dresser and a king sized bed that looked inviting with the thick white comforter and fluffed up pillows. A wall window showed a similar view from the living room except for being a few feet distant.

"I can see you may want to sleep, as your eyes started drooping as soon as you saw the bed," Kakashi chuckled, "For now use the key I put on the table by the door if you leave the apartment, and I'll come by sometime in the next two days in order to leave you some time to get settled. Your dad also made sure to have the kitchen stocked, so no dying on me."

Sakura barely registered the sound of the door clicking shut and a small beeping sound as Kakashi left; all she could see was sleeping the jetlag away for a good long while.

* * *

"Ay ya ya yai, quanta y no yores, por que qauntando nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh lindo," Naruto was in the middle of singing as Sasuke had his arm slung over his shoulder. They really shouldn't have gone to that Mexican style bar after eating, Naruto was drunk enough when they left the BBQ place. "Aye Sasuke, you ever think, 'why does tequila have a qui? They should have a teckilla, like with a k! And those shots! Man dey don do nuttin'!"

Naruto kept spouting off nonsense as Sasuke finally got to his apartment. Leaving the dim lights the way they were he dropped Naruto onto the couch and went to get water for himself. Almost instantly he heard the loud snoring coming from the equally as loud mouthed blonde.

Sasuke was getting ready for bed when his phone began going off, the blare alarming him and his normally good reflexes.

"Sasukeeeee! Guess what?" Karin's voice made a wave of nausea overcome him. Or maybe it was the alcohol in his system again.

"What Karin? It's 3am."

"Guess silly!" She sounded a bit drunk herself.

"Look I'm hanging up."

"Waiiiiit! I'm outside your door." Antarctica couldn't have been colder than the chill that spread throughout his being. Quickly he hung up and rushed to the door only to be met with the grinning face of Em-Pyre's visual lead. She looked a mess. Her make up was smeared, and her normally cleaned up hair was frizzy and everywhere. She looked like she had had an intimate encounter with someone, though it was probably from just getting shit faced.

"Sasu! You opened the doooor! I'm so happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into it. Sasuke was as still as a block of ice, though Karin didn't seem to mind. "I wanted to see you!"

"Well I didn't, so get the fuck off me." He tried to pry her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke! Stop! You're hurting me! Stop it!" She started to yell though he was barely touching her. Quickly he pulled her into the apartment and closed the door.

"Are you crazy? Why in the hell would you do that?" He looked at the rollercoaster of emotions in front of him.

"How else would I get inside?" She leisurely started strolling through his vast apartment, laughing at the sleeping Naruto. "Hey you know what would be fun?" Sasuke was losing his patience when Karin slowly put her hands to her jacket and shrugged it off dropping it on the floor as she walked away around a corner. Sasuke followed with a cautionary footing as her heels followed the jacket, then the blouse, and finally her skirt. Sasuke hated this; he hated how his body was reacting to the prospect of an undressed Karin.

How many times before had he imagined her before him, bare and willing, and how many times had he actually had his fill he wondered. He found Karin, and as she stood before his open door, her hands about to undo her bra, he caught sight of an old tattoo on her ribcage.

' _And with this I let myself fall into the unknown, to forever desire the touch of your hands and the pull of your heart, to long for your presence and to give all of myself to you. For your kiss can bring me back to life, and your love can bring forth the warmth to the frost.'_

He had completely forgotten about those lyrics he wrote so long ago, the feeling behind them being so raw that Karin had immediately decided they needed to get it tattooed on their bodies. He hadn't wanted to because he hadn't felt it was one of his best, but she had loved it so much she had it put permanently on her skin. _'As a reminder of how I feel about you.'_ Sasuke scoffed, a breath of fresh air hitting him.

"Karin get out of my apartment before I have to call your manager and have him come get you." The sly smile she was wearing fell and she quickly walked up to him.

"Sasuke but I-"

"I don't care Karin." He sighed exasperated. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes as she began to pick up her things. "I'll work with you because that's something I have to do, and I'll do my upmost best, but this doesn't mean things between you and I are okay. They will never be okay again."

All Karin could do was look down at the floor and nod in understanding.

And when Sasuke got under his covers that night, he slept soundly, dreaming of a blur of color that he wouldn't figure out for a long time.

* * *

Light filtered into Sakura's bedroom and she rubbed her eyes. She looked around herself, seeing things much differently. Clutching the sheets she started to panic and then she looked out the window. The Tokyo skyline made her remember where she was, and she laughed to herself. ' _All right! Time to do this! It's the first official day in Japan and this apartment has to feel lived in.'_

Checking her phone Sakura realized she had actually slept for an entire day, and that it was actually her second day in Japan. _'Shit! And Kakashi is going to be here later today, if he didn't stop by before!'_

Quickly getting up she started looking through her suitcase that was propped neatly by the bedroom door. ' _Toothbrush and toothpaste… ah there you two are,'_ getting up she hauled herself into the hallway and through the bathroom door staring at her reflection. She was puffy and her hair was more than just messy, she was sure not even birds would live in it, and she didn't even want to think about how badly she must smell from sweating through an entire day in bed. Getting out into the living room she realized how hungry she was, and remembered being told there was food, but she couldn't see a kitchen. _'Where is the damn kitchen? Do I not actually have one? That would so suck. But wait no, there's a dining table right over here, so there must be right?'_ She chalked it up to being new to this and having slept too much when she noticed an entryway between the end of the couch and the window. To her surprise, she realized that the window spaced several rooms, the kitchen, living room, the laundry room, the bathroom, her bedroom and the walk in closet that was along the same side. She was giddy to put it simply. She looked through all the food and settled on making something simple, delicious, and quick: spaghetti & meatballs.

After everything had been cooked, she sat on her new couch and turned on the TV, already missing home when she started flipping through the channels and was only rewarded with Japanese shows. After the newness wore off a little bit, the loneliness kicked in, and then the doubts, and then the anxious realization that she was going to be working and studying in another country while she was a complete foreigner. _'Fucking hell.'_

Luckily for her she didn't have much time to dwell on it when there was a soft beeping and then a doorbell. She immediately got up and opened the door, a smiling Kakashi, she assumed, was standing just outside and he quickly let himself in.

"First things first… make sure you look to see who is here before you answer the door." He directed her attention to a touch screen monitor that was on the wall next to the door, pressing a button on the corner brought up a camera of the hallway outside her home. "This is the modern peephole."

Sakura admired the screen and nodded, and then quickly he opened up a keyboard screen and asked Sakura to think of some numbers she would remember that someone else wouldn't think of. She gave out a number she knew by heart. "What this does is that it eliminates the need for a key. Now whenever you leave and come home instead of using a key, you type it in before you leave to secure the apartment, and then when you come home you just put it in on the keypad above the doorknob."

Kakashi wasted no time after coming in to bring her up to speed on the things she needed to know, in-between bowls of pasta that he helped himself to of course. "You start work this upcoming Monday, I'll have someone pick you up, but you should take the time this weekend to go around to places, and get to know the city a bit. Since you don't have much left up to finish with your education, you will have classes only on Tuesday's and Wednesday's, and then come into work in the evenings those days if you're needed."

"Kakashi what exactly will I be doing? My father was very vague on the subject."

"You'll be working with our teams to ensure experience in your field of work. You'll be helping in things such as advertising, going to shoots, concepting, resourcing, and all that mumbo jumbo."

"What do you do there?"

"I work with the head of JD Entertainment, Tsunade. I'm kind of like her second in command you could say." He nodded at the statement.

 _'_ _Tsunade? Where have I heard that name before?'_

"Don't worry too much, you seem nice, I'm sure you'll make friends soon." After that he just delved into more details about what she would be doing, who she needs to report to, and all things confusing.

* * *

"Put your index finger on your top lip and bite your thumb… yes like that…now give a seductive look…no, no, no, not a glare, think as if you're flirting with a girl… Sasuke! Do you glare at girls when you flirt with them?" The photographer kept yelling, and Sasuke kept failing him. "Let's try Kiba, maybe I'll have some luck with him."

Getting off the uncomfortable stool, he quickly strode over to the shaking blonde who was trying to hold in his laughing. "Dobe."

"Teme I don't know how you get girls, you look like you're about to rip them to shreds with your 'flirting.'" He let out a laugh.

"I don't even need to try dobe, they just come to me of their own will. Something you can't do." Sasuke smirked at that, but it was more of an annoyance than anything.

"I can so! I got lots of hot girls numbers Saturday night without even having to approach them! There was that brunette…"

"She looked 80." Stated Neji as he came to stand with the two.

"The sexy blonde!"

"She was a ganguro."

"Well what about that chick with the blue hair?"

"Dude, that was a guy." Sasuke added with a look that spoke volumes.

"WHAT?!" Naruto crouched on the floor and put his head to his knees, "I need to stop drinking so much." Neji crouched down and looked Naruto in the eye, "what you need is to stop thinking about girls, and think about that dance move you can't get right." And with that he was off to join Kiba in front of the camera.

Naruto mumbled under his breath, as he sat in a makeup chair. Sasuke did the same, and just watched what was going on around him.

"Do you idiots need touch ups or something?" Came a high-pitched feminine voice, "or is taking pictures wearing you poor, poor, men out?" A scowling blonde dressed in ripped body hugging dark blue skinny jeans and a buttoned up lavender cardigan came to stand in front of the two males. Her icy blue eyes scanned between the two, her right eyebrow arched perfectly in question.

"Ino, don't you have something to do?" Sasuke asked already annoyed by her merely looking at him as if he was stupid.

"If you guys haven't noticed you're seated in my section, and I am not your makeup artist, that is Sumi, and she's over there." She pointed to her left as she crossed her arms. Both males looked to each other and to the names on the back of the chairs that spelled out both Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Oh oops, sorry Ino, its just there's too many people and it all gets confusing…" Naruto started to say, but drifted off as the pretty blonde flustered him.

"It'll only get more confusing since Tsunade said she would be adding like 3 new people to the team, and a new girl to work with me and Sumi. Like I have the time to help a new girl adjust; ugh this is going to suck so much, at least she has a lot of experience working with idols." Ino turned around quickly, almost slapping Sasuke in the face with her long ponytail braid, and started gathering some make up to set out on the table top, "I don't even think Tsunade knows what she's doing when it comes to this, we have so many people already!" Naruto and Sasuke slowly made their escape from Ino's venting as she was organizing the makeup, not wanting to sit around and listen to her complain.

"Naruto, if they need me tell them I went to the bathroom," Sasuke quickly hurried out of the room, and made his way through the lobby of the building looking for the place to relieve himself in.

After walking out he caught a glimpse of Kakashi, _'that bastard was supposed to be here at 10am!'_ His long legs started making their way towards him when he noticed he wasn't alone; next to him was a woman that Sasuke didn't recognize. He couldn't get a good look at her face, but he noticed the loose bubblegum pink hair that Sasuke was sure wasn't real since this WAS Tokyo after all. She was short, or at least she looked it, but many people would look small compared to the height that Kakashi had on them. Sasuke didn't get to observe for long as she quickly headed inside the door they had been standing outside of, and that's when he made his way to Kakashi.

"Ah! Sasuke! What wonderful timing you have, I can't seem to find the room you guys are using for the photo shoot."

"Can it, you were supposed to be here hours ago."

"Oh yes well I hade a few projects to take care of this morning, and a woman to attend to if you know what I mean." Kakashi smiled and Sasuke pieced together who the chick before was.

"You shouldn't bring your lovers to the workplace."

". . . I'll remember that." With that Kakashi began to follow Sasuke as they walked through the hallways talking and making their way back to the photo shoot.

Sasuke stopped for a moment and looked over at Kakashi confused for a moment, "should you have left that girl wandering around by herself?"

"Hm? Oh crap!" With that Kakashi rushed away. _'Brings his lover, and then leaves her alone, what a man.'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued back inside the room.

* * *

"Kakashi?" Sakura stuck her head out of the ladies bathroom and looked around for the man with the hidden face. _'He couldn't have just left me…right?'_

But he really was nowhere in sight, and she didn't have his phone number, or how to even call it with her cell phone. She gradually made her way back to the front desk in the lobby to a petite woman.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hi I was with Kakashi Hatake? I'm supposed to be here for my first day on the job for-"

"Ah! Yes you were being expected, hold a moment." The woman picked up the phone and spoke to another person who needed to check for verification, she smiled and thanked the person before turning back to Sakura. "The person that is expecting you is coming now." Sakura nodded a little confused but otherwise bowed and waited on a chair next to the desk.

"Are you the new hire from Tsunade?" Sakura looked up to see one of the most beautiful people she had seen in a long time. She could perfectly fit in with the people of California. The blonde had a small smile on her face despite looking like she couldn't wait to get this over with. As Sakura nodded, the woman waved her hand towards her person, telling her to follow her. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm one of your co-workers, the other being Sumi. I'm sure you've been briefed on the rules, and if Tsunade hired you I'm sure it's because you do good work. Right now the team is split 3 to 3 between me and Sumi, but since you're here it will be 2 for each of us."

As Ino talked, Sakura tried to wrap her head around what was going on, and what she was talking about. She hadn't been told what her job was yet or what rules Ino was talking about, but she felt so intimidated by this whole experience that she just nodded her head and went along with whatever Ino was saying.

Walking in through a door Ino instructed Sakura to hang her coat in one of the dressing rooms that they passed. When she did so Ino looked at her increduously. "You're seriously not wearing what I think you're wearing." Sakura looked down at her outfit and back at Ino confused. This outfit was appropriate according to Kakashi this morning; a maroon pencil skirt that went just past her finger tips, and a sheer white long sleeve blouse (with a white shirt slip under). Ino's face went from shocked, to slowly forming a smirk. "So which one are you trying to lure? I suggest it's not Kiba, Sumi has got the biggest lady boner for him if I've ever seen one."

"Lure? Kiba?" Sakura thought the name was odd for someone, considering it was the member name of one of the biggest idol groups right now, surely it had to be someone else.

"Oh! Speaking of names, I forgot to get yours."

"Sakura Haruno."

"That's a pretty name, matches your hair. How long does it take you to get it like that?"

"It's natural."

"Ah…sure it is." Ino giggled to herself, and then looked down at Sakura's empty hands.

"Where is your kit? I understand it's your first day, but it's not a free day, you have to get right to business. I guess since we're splitting the boys up, we can let you use some of our products for today instead, but remember to bring all your materials tomorrow!" Ino's scolding sounded so much like being nagged by her mother.

After they left the dressing rooms they headed straight through an entry way and into a large space that had people bustling about. Bright lights were being flashed, and groups of people were gathered in sections talking to each other about who knows what, while others were moving things like chairs and props around.

But Sakura's heart felt like it was zapped with electricity when she caught sight of the group of men standing in front of a photographer.

No. Fucking. Way.

There they all stood, posing for the camera this way and that. And if it weren't for Ino taking her arm and ushering her towards another woman, she would have melted into a puddle of goo at the sight of her heart's desire. Sasuke Uchiha was there in the flesh, and god what beautiful flesh he was. He looked even better in person, and probably even more so up close.

"Sumi this is Sakura, she will work with Kiba & Gaara. She forgot her kit today so let her borrow the tools you use for Gaara, I'll lend her the ones for Kiba." Sumi smiled and nodded in understanding, gathering up the materials for Sakura. She was an attractive woman; hair like a raven, and warm eyes the color of roasted chestnuts'. Her body was small framed, but she was tall, and had lots going on in the breast department.

Handing Sakura a small basket full of make up, she said in a sweet voice, "If you ever want to switch, I would not be opposed to it." Sakura smiled and nodded, looking into her basket of makeup.

That's when the realization set in.

They thought she was a make up artist for the group.

 _Fuck._


End file.
